An Unexpected Love
by KibaKakashiGaaraFan
Summary: SPOILERS; REQUESTED; ObitoXMinato; MinatoXObito; Yaoi; Lemon; ManXMan; Mature Language; When Obito finds his sensei, who is not dead by the nine tails, he takes him to his hideout. Minato wakes up to find his former student wanting to have fun tonight.


Requested fanfiction by Fireball-Fuchsia. ObitoXMinato fanfiction.

**WARNING: YAOI, MANXMAN, LEMON, MATURE LANGUAGE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO SHIPPUDEN OR NARUTO! I DO NOT OWN THE IDEA. THE IDEA BELONGS TO FIREBALLL-FUCHISA. I ONLY OWN THE STORY! **

**SPOILERS IN THIS STORY!**

DIVIDERXXXXXXXX

**(Third Hokage's POV)**

"Where is Minato?" I shouted, questioning all the ninja. "We don't know! We've searched the whole forest and there has been no sign of him! We did find Kushina, dead, and her and the Fourth Hokage's new born son, Naruto Uzumaki" a ninja reported. I frowned. 'Where on earth could he have gone…?'

(Obito POV)

'Sensei…' I looked at Minato sensei as I was carrying him bridal style. He snuggled closer to my chest, mumbling names. "Naruto…Kushina…" he muttered.

_Flashback…_

_'__Minato sensei!' I cried out mentally as he was being stabbed by the nine-tails nail. I was crying as he spoke something with his wife, Kushina. After she died, he turned into a log. My eyes widened. 'A clone? So where's the real…?' He came running out of the trees. "KUSHINA!" he cried out. _

_I could sense Minato sensei was low on chakra. He collapsed to the ground, next to his dead wife. I heard cries and shouts come closer. 'I can't just…' I went down and picked Minato sensei up._

_I looked at his child. 'Let the villagers find him. I don't care about the child…' I glared at the crying baby and went off in the direction of my hide out. _

_End of Flashback…_

My hideout was in a cave. I let Minato sensei lie down on the bed. (There's a bed ok? Even bad guys need their beauty sleep) 'What am I going to do with him…?' I asked myself. "Hello Obito…"White Zetsu said while popping out of the ground. I glared at him. "What do you want, Zetsu?" I asked him.

He looked at Minato sensei. "He sure is pretty for a man…" he cooed. "What are you going to do with him?" white Zetsu asked me. "Are you going to kill him?" black Zetsu asked. "If I were to kill him, why would I have brought him here? I would have let him die by me or the nine tails" I spat.

"Clam down, gosh. It was just a question" black Zetsu seemed offended. "Why not…" white Zetsu was thinking as he spoke, "Why not make him a sex slave…?" he purred. My eyes widened. "I never knew you were gay, Zetsu" I pointed out. He shrugged. "I'm bi. Anyways, think about it, hm?" he said before disappearing to the ground. I blushed as I looked closely at my sensei. I smirked. 'Good idea, Zetsu. HE sure is pretty. I'll play with him when he wakes up…' I thought while lying down, cuddling Minato sensei.

**(Minato POV)**

I woke up to see that someone was hugging me. "Kushina…?" I wonder aloud. I turned around to find that it wasn't Kushina at all. 'I wasn't even close to guessing who it was' I jumped a little, pushing the pair of arms off me.

'I feel violated…' I groaned. The masked man woke up. 'Already up, Fourth Hokage?' he asked in with the deep voice of his. "Who are you? Where is wife? Where is my son? What happened to the nine tails" he asked. "My, my Fourth Hokage so many questions. I guess it would be civilized of me to answer your questions" the masked man replied.

"Your wife is dead. Your son? I don't care about him. The nine tails is sealed inside your son. Who am I?" he was silent for a while. I was sitting on the bed and he pinned me against the wall, entwining his fingers with mine. His knee was between my legs. My eyes widened. "What do you think you're doing?" I snapped.

"I'm hurt. You don't even remember me…sensei?" he said slowly. My mouth opened, trying to say his name, but was in too much shock. "That's right…I am…" he began to say. I felt tears pour out of my eyes. "S-Sensei?" he was surprised.

"Why don't you just kill me now?" I asked him. "You're too…hm…pretty" he purred. "What?" I was stunned. He let go of me, fiddling with some bottles on the table. I swiftly took out a kunai and was about to attack him, but he grabbed my hand. He tsked, shaking his head. "Sensei…You're too weak in your current condition…" he said. He observed my face closer again. "Beautiful…" he cooed.

I growled. "Tell me why you really didn't kill me!" He laughed, still holding my hands. "You're too beautiful. I told you that already" He let go of my hands. "Go ahead. Take off my mask to see what Obito Uchiha has become" he ordered.

I held the bottom of his mask, afraid of what the results would be. "Come on, sensei…Aren't you curious?" I pulled off his mask in one swift move. I gasped when I saw his face. "Obito…What…" I was stunned. His whole left side of his face was scarred. "It happened when I was crushed by rocks. What do you think sensei? Do you like the new me?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No…" I mumbled. He looked amused. "What happened to the real Obito?" He shrugged. "He died and is currently buried under those rocks. Now this is the new Obito" he replied.

**(Obito POV)**

'I'm getting bored' Minato sensei was keeping on asking questions. "Minato sensei, would you sit down for a while?" I asked him. He refused. I sighed. "Don't tell me I didn't warn you…" I said and pushed him onto the bed, kissing him roughly.

His eyes widened and he bit my lip. I flinched in pain, but continued kissing him. I shoved my tongue between his lips. He moaned quietly when his tongue met mine, but scratched my cheek. 'He's not making this easy…' I frowned and pulled away, touching the warm liquid on my cheek.

The scratch was about 2 inches long. "I don't want to do it, Minato sensei…" I warned him. He spit on me. "Do what? I'd rather die than get fucked by you" he spat. I glared at him, wiping the spit off my face. "Don't call me sensei either. You're not Obito"

I quickly grabbed the bottle on the table and forced Minato sensei to drink it. He looked alarmed, but was helpless. He drank every last drop. "Now the real fun begins" I hissed.

**(Minato POV)**

I struggled at first, but then my body was completely helpless. I felt hot inside. Obito laid me straight onto the bed so that my head was on the pillow and the rest of my body was on my bed. I moaned loudly. 'What is happening to me?'

(Info.! Drug name: Aphrodisiac. Effect: Makes you feel like you're burning inside. It also makes you very sensitive by the littlest things, such as if someone touches you or barely brushes against you. You feel a lot of pleasure and become quite roused easily. You carve another person's touch and feel very horny. The only cut is through sex. You can talk fine, but sometimes can't even walk since your body feels too hot or it hurts)

"Enjoying it, sensei?" Obito hissed. He began taking off my Hokage robe. 'His touch makes me want him more' "Obito…Please just…Take everything off…And…Fuck me" I begged, whimpering from the heat inside me. "Getting horny so easily, too…This is going to be really fun…" he said.

He took off my shirt, so now I was half-naked. He went on top of me and brushed his lips on mine. "Once I kiss you, there's no going back" he warned. "Fuck me…Or you're uke" I hissed. His eyes widened. "I love the way you talk, sensei" he cooed and roughly pushed his lips onto mine. I felt a wet muscle on my lips and I immediately opened them.

As he was exploring my mouth, I fiddled with his pants. I touched his clothes member and he moaned loudly. "Dirty, naughty, and horny…That's what you are" I said while pulling down his boxers. He smirked. "Are you sure that's not you?" he asked as he took off his shirt. I immediately attached my lips to his neck and began sucking. He moaned quietly as I sucked on the spot. He licked my neck which sent waves of pleasure throughout my body. I pulled away, proud of the red mark that I had made. "Maaybbbeee" I joked.

He began rubbing my chest, licking my nipple. I pushed his head down, desperately wanting more. He growled and began biting gently. "Mm...Obito? I have a favor to…ask you" I said. He stopped licking and looked at me with lust in his eyes. I blushed a deep shade of red. "Ummm…I've never done this….With another man…" I confessed. He smirked. "Good…I'll do it rough, just for you" he winked and went down to take off my pants.

"Doesn't it hurt?" I asked. "Don't worry about it….Just think about me slamming into you…" he hissed. I pulled down my pants and boxers. "Sensei…"he said and began licking the slit of my member. "I never knew you were this big…" I screamed in pleasure when he kissed my member. "Shhh…Zetsu might hear us and join in…I don't want a threesome…" he whispered.

"Ze…tsu?" I asked while moaning. "He's none of your concern" Obito said and began sucking my member roughly. "Ahhh...Fuck, Obito…" I moaned. He took my member out of his mouth. "Hmm…You like that sensei?" he whispered, his lips brushing over my member.

Turning around, I spread my legs and placed my entrance at his member. His eyes widened. "I thought you didn't want it to hurt…" he asked. "Fuck that…" I whispered. I glared at him and pushed my entrance inside his member. I screamed loudly, not caring who this…Zetsu was. He also moaned and I felt his hard erection twitching inside. I licked my lips. "So you were hard all this time…" I teased. He blushed.

"I was supposed to control…" he said as he slowly began pulling out. I clawed at the walls, enjoying the feeling of him moving inside of me. "Well, I didn't…Ahhhh…agree that….I would be uke…NGH! OBITO!" I screamed his name when he pushed his erection inside of me. "Mmm…Well, you seem to be enjoying it" he commented, thrusting quickly and regularly inside of me.

He found my sweet spot and I kept on screaming his name over and over again. "OBITO!" I screamed. He growled and put his lips on mine, still thrusting. "I told you to be quiet or else…" "I DON'T GIVE A FUCK IF HE COMES! OBITO! JUST MAKE ME FEEL GOOD!" I shouted.

He smirked and put his hand on my erection and began pumping. He was panting, which told me that he was coming soon. "Minato…" he moaned. I felt warm liquid fill me up inside. "Hah…Obito..." I moaned loudly and came as he was still pumping me. He licked his hands and kissed me one last time before pulling out.

"Keep it in!" I shouted. He gave me a look. "H-Huh?" he asked. I didn't reply. I was already closing my eyes when I felt a pair of arms around me. He kept his member inside of me. 'Forgive me, Kushina. But…he's my new lover now…' I thought before falling asleep.

**(Zetsu POV)**

"Obito…" I was rising up from the ground when I saw Obito cuddling next to the Fourth Hokage, both of them naked. I was surprised. "Want to kill them now?" Black Zetsu asked. "Shush! And no! Let them sleep!" I replied, going back into the ground.

"Oh wait…" I said aloud and rose up again. I got a blanket and put it on top of them. "Kill them now!" Black Zetsu grabbed a kunai. I held his hand. "Be quiet, Zetsu! We're not going to kill them!" I went underground. He growled. "You softie" he insulted. "Shut up" I snapped.

DIVIDERXXXXXXXX

Yeahhhh! Didja like it? Please review! No chapter 2! Best ending, right? (Not the sarcasm)


End file.
